A Boy Charms Alex
by mcsexii
Summary: A story for star1the2friend's contest. Alex is just trying to avoid death at the beach. She didn't want the beast, she didn't want to have to choose. Alex/Mason, Alex/Chase. Story better than summery.


**Possibly a one shot, maybe something more.**

**For the story that star1the2friend has held a little competition for! FINALLY I CAN UPLOAD IT!**

**Hope you like!**

** If I owned WOWP, well, this would happen::::**

_PLEASE READ::::!_

_It's set in MISFOURTUNE AT THE BEACH._

* * *

><p><strong>A Boy Charms Alex.<strong>

**Chapter One: When We Collide**

The swords landed at Alex's feet, Harper took a step back. It was almost comical. Of course that _today _there would be sword fights at the beach. She looked at the sword and just wanted to cry. She walked onto the deck and up to Zelzar, who was eating a hot dog from one of the stands.

"Please, help me!" Alex begged. "You've had a day at the beach! I'm about to die!"

"Listen, kid, it'll be just a little while longer, I swear! I just want a little bit of fun!" Zelzar stood up and walked back to the sand. Alex sighed and sat down.

"Woah, my hat caught fire!" A guy yelled from inside the hot dog trailer. He threw his hat out, Harper pulled Alex away before it could hit her.

"This is too much! I'm flashing us home, I'll be safer there- I'll tell Justin to tell mom and dad to get Zelzar back inside the box. When they get home I'll know I'm safe!" Alex said, walking to Justin, narrowly avoiding a guy with darts.

* * *

><p>Alex had just gotten home, she went to the lair (it was cooler in there), Harper sat down on the couch while Alex slumped onto the armrest. The chair gave in and moved backwards, knocking into the small shelf behind it. The shelf fell forwards, Alex threw herself forward in time.<p>

"Alex!" Harper pulled her friends arm and moved her to the couch. "Trust it to be today when Justin moves the lair back to normal!"

"Harper! I'm going to die!" Alex said, helplessly. She sat down on the sofa and put her head between her legs. The portal opened.

"Alex! Hey! Where have you been, I tried coming earlier but noone was home." Chase sauntered in.

"Ugh, I so cannot deal with this little love triangle that developed somewhere along the way." Alex muttered.

"What?" Chase asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I-" Alex walked to him and tripped, she narrowly avoided smacking her head against the metal frame of the portal door.

"Woah, clutz much!" Chase laughed. Alex stood up and groaned.

"C'mon Harper, we should head back to the beach- try to convince Zelzar to overlook me."

"Woah, who's Zelzar?" Chase asked, Alex detected jealousy and smirked.

"Just this guy." Alex laughed to herself. "C'mon, Harper." Alex tried to walk out, instead she tripped over the broken bookcase.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Alex mumbled.

"What should we do with this mess?" Harper asked.

"Eh, we'll blame it on Max." Alex walked out cautiously.

"I'll join you." Chase followed them into the hot, empty sub shop. "For protection, of course."

"Let's just go." Harper pushed Alex slightly.

"C'mon, I'll flash us."

* * *

><p>They were on the beach. Chase turned to them.<p>

"I have to tell you, this isn't all about you." He admitted. "Apparently, there's this awesome beast that I can capture and fight on the show. I just have to catch him in this little ball and I'll take him in."

"Like a pokemon?" Harper curled her lip.

"It's called a Wizemon, actually Harper, gosh." Alex rolled her eyes. Harper did the same.

* * *

><p>Alex was helping Chase find the beast. Harper tagged along too.<p>

"Alex, this isn't safe! You're gonna die and now you're looking for beasts!"

"Shush!" Alex snapped.

"That's him! He'll turn into the beast when I fight him- he's a shape shifter." Chase whispered.

"Okay, let's do it!" Alex grinned. "Harper, you should stay back, you're just a mortal."

"Uh, Alex! Hello? You're gonna die!"

"What are you talking about?" Chase asked.

"RIPROCK." The beast stood up and grew into a foul monster. Only Chase noticed. Alex was too busy fighting with Harper.

"You're the one who got put into Hufflepuff!"

"It's a fake, online quiz!" Harper scowled. She looked over Alex's shoulder. "Alex!"

Alex turned and yelped. "Chase!" She bent to her leg. "My wand!"

"You put it with your parents!" Harper ran to get it.

Alex ran to Chase and pulled him away. "We have some monster hunter stuff in the lair, you can flash to get it!"

"We'll go back, I'll get him another day." Chase flashed the two out. Then beast growled and shimmered away.

* * *

><p>Alex sat in the lair. The flash had thrown her into a wall and she hurt her leg.<p>

"Sorry about your leg."

"At least it wasn't my head. I really don't wanna die!"

"It'll be fine." Chase smiled. Alex shook her head and groaned. Chase stood up. "I'll go get some ice from upstairs."

"Thanks." Alex leant back into the sofa, ignoring the nagging feeling that something was wrong. Suddenly, a large crash shook the room. Alex leaped up, despite the pain in her leg. The beast had broken threw the portal. "Chase!"

"Puny humans always make for a tasty snack!" The beast charged at Alex. She dodged him but hurt her leg even more.

"Chase! Anybody! Please!" Alex limped quickly to the other side of the room.

"I'm gonna get'cha!" The beast taunted and went for her again. Alex threw herself back to the sofa and fell against the shelves. A big magic book toppled down and blocked Alex's escape. She screamed as the beast moved in for her again.

Alex put her hand on her heart, "I'm sorry," She whispered and scrunched her eyes shut, waiting for death.

"Argh!" The beast yelped and fell back. He growled and charged at the other end of the room. Alex opened her eyes and tried to see what he was going after. Chase must've come back downstairs. She kind of felt bad now- he was saving her life and she was only realising that she didn't like him in _that_ way.

Alex saw Chase's wand out of the corner of her eye. She grabbed it and did the first spell that came to mind. The beast fell into a big pool of mud. She laughed and limped over, the lair was dusty from things being broken.

"Piggly wiggly, get into that jiggly." She spoke, looking at the muddy beast who was now encased in red jelly. She smiled, "Now all I have to do is chop it up and give it to Max and dad," She grabbed her saviour's hand in the dust and pulled him from the ground, putting her hand in the air, she grinned, "Teamwork!"

They high-fived and then both coughed, "Okey-doke, clear the smoke!" Alex turned to check that the smoke was gone and limped to the portal, "Broke no more, fix the door! Clear the mess, it's such a pest!"

"Woah, that was a close one!"

Alex froze. That _wasn't _Chase, "Mason?"

Mason looked confused, "Obviously?"

"Why are you here? How?"

"I came through the portal? You called me?"

"No?"

Mason squinted with confusion, "Well, maybe not out here," He gestured to the room and walked closer to her, "but you did in here."

Alex looked at him as he put his hand on her heart, "No, I didn't," she was lying. She knew that she had wanted Mason at that moment- in her final minutes, she wanted to be next to Mason, "Maybe you should go..."

"Yeah, I guess I should," he looked heart broken.

"Thanks, by the way," Alex smiled, weakly.

"No problem," Mason left quickly, slamming the portal door a bit. Chase came downstairs.

"Hey, what happened?"

"Nothing," Alex said, half-heartedly.

"Oh, alright. So, if your leg is feeling better, we could go see a wiz-movie?"

Alex sighed and turned to him, putting on a fake smile, "Yeah, sure, that'd be awesome."

* * *

><p>They walked into the subshop from the lair. Harper ran to Alex.<p>

"Zelzar wouldn't take the fortune back! Though, he transferred it to a little girl who said goodbye to life because she got a giant cheque! So, don't worry, it's fine."

"Oh, okay. I'm gonna go get changed and then I'm going to the movies with Chase."

"Have fun, I'll tell your family, don't worry! I'm glad you're not dead, Alex." Harper hugged her friend.

"I have to talk to you later, promise me you'll wait," Alex whispered.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be in the basement."

Alex smiled at her friend and ran to her room to get changed quickly.

* * *

><p>Alex smiled as she walked out of theatre. She had finally managed to bury that whole 'Mason-saved-my-life-OMG-I-think-I-love-him-again' thing. She linked her arms with Chase and grinned as they walked down Waverley Place.<p>

"And then when Edward came out of the screen and you showed him your sunshine-in-a-jar, that was hilarious! Everyone was laughing as he sparkled!"

"Yeah! That was awesome," Alex laughed, she loved Wiz-Movies- they came to life at certain points. They arrived at the door to the sub shop, "Thanks for an awesome night."

"Thank you," Chase smirked and leaned in for a kiss. Alex pulled her head back ever so slightly and grinned as he opened his eyes.

"Well, see ya!"

"Uh, Lexie, let's do this again," Alex had to refrain from rolling her eyes and even puking, she thought it was _so _corny when guys called her that. Only her Grandma could call her that- Matt from 9th grade, Riley did a few times, a bunch of other guys trying to be _cute- _she faked a grin and walked inside.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Kay-kay, Lex, see you soon," Chase smiled and held her hand. She looked at the linked hands a little awkwardly. He pulled her into a hug and she embraced him.

He was a great friend, maybe she could set him up with Gigi- she had been always gotten nicer when she had a boyfriend to put all of her anger on and plus he could deal with that beast- heck, he was a beast tamer! Yeah, this was an awesome plan- she'd take him to Tribeca tomorrow and-

He pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so this is Chapter One! Hope you enjoyed! If you want a chapter 2, just review and <strong>star1the2friend- I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>**

****Merol! xxxxxxx****


End file.
